The Eternal Quest: Legend of the Lost Kingdom
by Charles Aston Kingston
Summary: This is my first Fan-Fiction, read and review. Rating my change depending on later chapters.
1. The Foretold Legend

Can't sue creativity.

The Eternal Quest

* * *

><p>The Foretold Legend<p>

In Vate Village every 60 years a competition is held to determine the group that will complete the quest of the village. The group must be pure of heart for the village to rise. Yet if someone in the group has a heart of unpure desires the villages' condition will worsen. So far many have tried, yet... they have failed to do so. A legend known only to the Seven Sages of the Great Stailrilian Blades and the Great Elders of Vate Village has an untold story about two young prince born of the royal family the forsaken keepers of the Stailrilian Blades themselves, a young boy that wields a sword with a blade made of pure gold, and a mysterious kid that carries a blade that is covered in an mysterious aura unknown and can summon beast of the unknown. This is the group that will be born into the village. They must have agility, strength, determination, and trust to prevail. Neither the Seven Sages nor the Great Elders are sure when this will happen but they pray that it will happen soon. This is the destiny of those who must complete The Eternal Quest.


	2. The Death of His Kingdom

Can't sue creativity.

The Eternal Quest

* * *

><p>Author's Note- Sorry I took so long to post this, hope this makes up for the wait.<p>

Chapter 1

The Death of His Kingdom

In the kingdom of Vatalia, a place in which peace and prosperity roams throughout its fields,. a young king, the remaining member of the Royal Family celebrates his birthday by holding a grand festival. As the towns people ready for the festival the king looks over the daily activities that will take place during the day. As the king went over the activities he decided to sleep before his opening speech. As the king slept he had a dream unlike any other dream. The king found himself in a courtyard lying under a small building. after wondering why he was here he noticed the white hooded people. He decided to get out of the area he is in but something stopped him from doing so. Something seemed off to him. He noticed that none of the white hooded figures have move recently.

Than he heard a voice coming from somewhere nearby. The king crawled forward hoping to get a good look at the person that was talking. The person was speaking in Ancient Stalrillreny, a language known rarely heard by many. Still unsure of what is being said the king makes the attempt to move in closer. As the king was listening he was deciphering what was being said since he knew the ancient language. The kings actions where interrupted because of the approaching white hooded figure coming in his direction. The king started to backup in fear of getting caught. With no thought at all the king closed his eyes than without noticing the scenery changed before the king could be spotted.

When the king opened his eyes he realized that he wasn't in the courtyard anymore, but he was under a different building this time. Realizing where he was the king looks from under the building. He realizes that he is in a dock like area. After the look he hears someone coming out of the building and decides to move back. After the disappearance of the person someone walks up to the building and looks under it. The person sticks out his hand and helps the king from under the building. As the king got out he noticed that the person that help him out was a kid wearing all green and black. The king looked at the kid in amusement. "They even have green and black hair and eyes," thought the as he walked on the dock with the kid. The king looked at the kid one more time before asking for a name but before he could get an answer the dream ended.

"it has been 10 minutes since the celebration festival has started yet I cannot get that dream out of my head," thought the king as he stood in his patron. "Helios, where is he," asked the king as he stared out the window."I believe he is in the practice hall my lord,"answers his informer. " Very well then, I shall see to him at once"states the king. "Very well then, I shall tell him of your coming my lord," says the well then, you are dismissed."Who was that kid and where was well I have matters to attend to."states the king as he leaves his patron.

[In the Practice Hall]

"Ah Helios, its so good to see you again,"says the king as he enters the large room. "Its good to see you too ," stated been 10 years since my training with you."oh, so you remember than," ask the king in a sarcastic manner. Yes I remember those hell filled years of of your damn none stop training you made me go through. "wasn't that loads of fun," asked the king in a cheerful manner. "Hell no it wasn't! I almost died thanks to you," states Helios in an angered tone. " If I do recall you did have comrades to help you so how is that my fault,"says the king. Whatever, so what do you want? Well I just came to inform you that the festival has started and you should go join the rest of the people. You could have just gotten one of your informers to tell me that and besides I don't fell like going to the festival. Huh, must you always be so rebellious Helios. "The only way I'm going out there is if you bet me in a sword fight , but I know you won't cause as a king you aren't to be seen fighting so I stay here," Informs Helios reminding the king of one of the Royal Vatalian Laws." Ha,ha,ha your are certainly right, I cannot be caught fighting for it is one the Royal Laws," states the king in a happy smirks at hearing this. "Yet their is one flaw about that law that doesn't make it perfect," states the king. And whats that." I must be caught fighting and since there is no one to catch me I accept your challenge,"implies the king.

[5 seconds after the fight]

"I am to assume you will be going to the festival," asked the king. "yeah, yeah whatever," states Helios as he Leaves the practice hall."Good, now to take care of other things," says the king as he opens a secret passage leading to a spiral corridor. As the king walked down the spiral corridor torches lite as he got close to the as if they knew he was coming. As the king got to the bottom of the end of the corridor he was confronted by a large door engraved in Ancient Stalrillreny. They read " The Uprising Rebellion", a song written by the first king himself and sealed to this door as the only way of entrance if played. The king summons a Samari, a sacred instrument of the Royal Family. After playing the song the king enters through the door and the door reseals it self.

[Later That Day]

The king, Helios and other trainees sit around to drink Gamashi (a drink made from the nuts from the Gama tree A.K.A vanilla). As they talked about what they did will they trained with the king (that was when he was a prince) a loud rumble could be heard from the distance. Thinking that it was nothing they went to their time when the rumble came it was louder and a bit to close for comfort. They all walked to the balcony area and stood in shock seeing the town was in flames."Helios and the rest of you Make sure that the villagers make it out safely," stated the king analyzing the situation critically. As Helios and the others left the king called in the leading captain of his army. "My lord,"states Captain Gofu Crauzer, leader of the Vatalian Kona Army. " Prepare the soldiers for battle," says the king as he stares down at the enemy.

[5 Days Later]

Neither side has been conquered by the other war still waging on. either side has enough men to continue the war yet neither side wanted to surrender. Then just when the king though his army had the upper hand a volley of boulders fall from the sky smashing most of the remaining men. "This can't go on much longer," states the king as he was be taken to a medic.* Whoosh*"Helios," states the king" where are others". A dark expression spread across his face. "While we were on our way back we were ambushed by the enemy. I managed to escape but...," his voice faltered. The king realizing what had decided that it was time to retreat "Captain,'Yelled the king. Captain Gofu appeared right next to the king."whats our stand on this war". We cannot hold them much longer if we try to fight them any longer we will be annihilated,' states the Captain."huh., I guess we have no choice. Tell all forces to retreat and and to fall into any neighboring villages and towns, this is my final command as king. Helios you do the same as the others. No questions asked, this is an order from your king," says the king. "Yes my lord,"says Helios and Captain Gofu. After the retreat of the V.K.A. the king opens a portal leading him back into the Training Hall. The king takes the secret corridor leading down to the sealed door. This time the door reads a different song: "The Forgotten King", a song that he has never seen before. The king summons the Samari and plays the song. The door opens into a village know as Somani Village. Without any delay the king enters into the village with the doors closing behind him and crumbling to dust.

Author's Note

The next chapter will take time to come out but i would really appreciate it if you could give me some ideas for the next chapter.


	3. The King

Can't Sue Creativity

The Eternal Quest

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The King

"It's been six years since the Great Fall of Vatalia to a surprise attack made by an unknown enemy," thought the king as he casually leaned in his chair drinking vanilla. "Honey," calls the kings wife from the kitchen."Where's the rosemary and vanilla mix." "It should be in the upper left cabinet," yells the king from the living room. "Can you help me reach it"? "Why, you can't reach it or something," asked the king as he was sorting Vana (the Vatalian currency) in pills of bars, bills, and coins. "Why else would I ask you," sternly states his wife. "Okay, I'll be right their just let me finish counting the rest of our money". "Fine just hurry up." calls his wife. "Thirty, seventy, hundred, three-fifty, five-thousand... two-million," states the king as he finished counting the pill of money,"Okay, I'm coming". As the king walked into the kitchen his wife was still trying to reach the upper left cabinet. The king takes this as an opportunity to sneak up on his wife. While his wife still was distracted with trying to reach the cabinet the king creped up behind her about to grab her until she made his soldiers stop marching. He fell to the floor in pain from getting kicked in the balls by his wife. "Really, you should know better than to do such things like that, save it for when I'm ready," says his wife in a very cold tone. "I'll just get the mixes than," groans the king still in pain. After getting the mixes the king retreated to his chair to recount the amount of money they have.

[Later That Day]

"The King of Harvest is back once again," sang the king, "parsley, wheat, basil, rosemary, and thyme. The King of Harvest is back once again, please don't take the children of mine". The king sang as he walked down to the nearby market. "Ray's Fanfare Marketing," reads the king,"weird name for a market place". "Well if it ain't the king himself, how do you do your majesty". "Drop dead Clovis," coldly states the king as he walks into marketing area. "Oh, drop dead you say, I would assume you want me to do it like your infamous kingdom Vata-." states Clovis getting cut off by the king as he sticks his sword toward Clovis's throat. "Last time I check your kingdom fell to mine thirty-five years ago in the Crusaders' War, thanks to you I was able to gain a hell more land than you had in the first place," coldly states the king digging his sword into Clovis's neck, "so next time before you go off talking shit about MY kingdom, consider who came up on top after the war in the first place," Harshly states the king before retracting his sword cutting Clovis's neck. "Damn man chill, this ain't no fucking free-for-all man," painfully states Clovis as the he covers the cut the king made on his neck. "Heh, what Clover you gonna cry like a little girl," taunts the king with his sword still drawn. "You little bastard, its Clovis not Clover, and who the hell are you calling a little girl, hey where the hell do you think your going," yells Clovis realizing that the king was walking away."Huh, you say something Clover I didn't quiet hear you," cheerfully states the king waltzing away." You little, don't mock me," angrily yells Clovis," I am King Clovastion Lee Kidd III, Leader of the Mighty Nationalistic Army of-". "The Vatalian Kingdom," breaks in the king," and its been that way for the past 26 years so I suppose you should choose your words wisely before calling yourself a king, especially one of a pitiful army that's, what did you call it, Nationalistic. They really didn't seem that nationalistic when we fought in the Crusaders' Wars, it was like destroying a poorly built castle, oh what we did, yours". "GO TO HELL," yells Clovis drawing his sword and charging the king from behind. Clang! went their swords meeting at a close distance from the king's head. "Clover,clover,clover, when will you learn," coldly states the king as he quickly turns around,"you can't bet me". "Aaaaagggghhhh,". "I hope you've learned where you stand Clovis and I suggest you stay there," states the king walking away from the scene will cleaning his sword and sheathing it back into its case."Damn you...uuh," weakly states Clovis as he passes out."You could at least give him some sort of importance you know, I mean he is the King of Rahashi," states on of Clovis's lackeys."He was the king of Rahashi 26 years ago, now he's part of the Vatalian Kingdom," calmly say the king." But your Majesty the Vatalian Kingdom has fallen, its been that way for the past six years". "Has it really fallen John," calls out the king."What do you mean,"ask John confused about what the king is saying. "My kingdom is very much still standing but where the enemy can't see it. The people of my kingdom still resides in many different areas of the land undetected, so yes, my wonderful kingdom above land may have fallen but the true Kingdom resides in them all and within the land of Mana," explains the king walking back over to John,"but of course I can't let you go with this information so I'll just have to do this". The king waves his hand over John's head causing a blue smoke to come from him and Clovis's ears' taking the memories of that away."Have a good day to both of you," says the king vanishing into the market.

Author's Notes

Next update should be before or after summer. So till then. Also, I would appreciate it if you could suggest some names for some the characters later on in the series.


End file.
